Tabari
Abū Jaʿfar Muḥammad ibn Jarīr Ṭabarī, meglio noto come Ṭabarī (persiano: محمد ابن جریر طبری‎; in arabo: ﺍﺑﻮ ﺟﻌﻔﺮ محمد بن جرير بن ﻳﺰﻳﺪ الطبري; Amol, 839 – Baghdad, 17 febbraio 923), è stato uno storico e teologo persiano. Biografia Ṭabarī è considerato dalla maggioranza degli studiosi orientalistiTra cui Chase F. Robinson che, nel suo Islamic Historiography (Cambridge University Press, 2003, p. 35) scrive: «Certainly anyone who has written history can only marvel at the rariety and number of al-Ṭabarī sorces: by any reasonable standard, he was an extraordinarily resourceful scholar». E ancora «And althought al-Ṭabarī was certainly an indefatigable collector, he was much more than that». (p. 36). il massimo annalista musulmano,«He is most famous as the supreme universal historian and Qurʾān commentator of the first three or four centuries of Islam», scrive Clifford Edmund Bosworth sul lemma che lo riguarda sull'Encyclopaedia of Islam. Si veda anche A. A. Duri, che afferma: «... represents the highest point reached by Arab historical writing during its formative period.» (The Rise of Historical Writing Amongs the Arabs, Princeton University Press, 1983, p. 69, ed. and trans. by Lawrence I. Conrad from the Arabic Baḥth fī nashʾat ʿilm al-taʾrīkh ʿinda l-ʿArab, Beirut, 1960). assunto come inevitabile riferimento da tutti gli storici a lui posteriori per quanto riguarda la storia dei primi tre secoli circa dell'Islam, nonché per le narrazioni relative alla storia del mondo anteriore alla Rivelazione di Muhammad, risalenti addirittura all'epoca della creazione.«Ṭabarī fame was such that no biographer in subsequent centuries who touched on Ṭabarī's age and fields of scholarly activity could afford not to mention him.» Pagina 9 della General Introduction - The Life and Works of al-Ṭabarī, pp. 5-134, edizione a cura di Ehsan Yar-Shater, Albany NY, State University of New York Press, 40 voll., 1989-2007. Fu anche un teologo di grandissimo profilo e autore di uno dei più importanti tafsīr (Esegesi) del Corano, tuttora utilizzato, anche se gli vengono preferiti commenti di minor estensione e di più facile accesso. Il suo capolavoro, il Taʾrīkh al-rusul wa l-mulūk (Storia dei profeti e dei re) - edito a fine XIX secolo da una équipe internazionale guidata dall'olandese M.J. de Goeje e al quale partecipò anche il noto semitista romano Ignazio Guidi, che ne curò gli indici - è fondamentale non solo per l'ampiezza degli argomenti trattati - tutti rafforzati da una catena di informatori-garanti, secondo la metodologia affermatasi con i muḥaddithūn (che si occupavano cioè della raccolta e del vaglio critico dei ḥadīth - ma anche per essere una storia non soltanto basata sugli Arabi, come era fino ad allora avvenuto. Tabarī infatti introdusse nuovamente il passato della sua patria persiana nel flusso dei principali eventi della storia del mondo, non dimenticando tutti i popoli da lui conosciuti, sia dell'antichità, sia dell'epoca a lui contemporanea. Apparentemente neutrale e attento a citare le diverse tradizioni storiche su cui si basa il suo racconto annalistico, Ṭabarī in realtà fu allineato con l'ideologia dominante del califfato abbaside e uno dei suoi meriti è senz'altro quello di aver salvato dall'oblio tradizioni di akhbāriyyūn (cronisti) la cui stesura originale non è giunta fino a noi (Ibn Isḥāq, al-Zuhrī, al-Wāqidī, Abū Mìkhnaf, al-Madāʾinī, Sayf b. ʿUmar, e altri ancora). La sua opera esegetica, il Jāmiʿ al-bayān ʿan taʾwīl al-Qurʾān (La raccolta evidente circa l'interpretazione del Corano) è l'altro suo capolavoro, ancor oggi ristampato al pari del suo capolavoro storico. Note Bibliografia * Carl Brockelmann, Das Verhältnis von Ibn al-Athirs Kāmil fit-taʾrīkh zu Tabarīs Akhbār er-rusul wal-mulūk, Strasburgo, 1890. * Franz Rosenthal, A History of Muslim Historiography, Leida, E.J. Brill, 1968. *Ṭabarī, Taʾrīkh al-rusul wa l-mulūk, ed. Muḥammad Abū l-Faḍl Ibrāhīm, 10 voll., Il Cairo, Dār al-maʿārif, 1960-69. *Ṭabarī (ma in realtà Bal'ami), Chronique, 4 voll., par H. Zotenberg, Paris, Imprimerie Impériale, 1867-74 (edito poi da varie case editrici francesi, ultima delle quali Éditions d'Art Les Heures Claires, Paris, 1985). Categoria:Biografie